How Do I Loathe Thee? Let Me Count The Ways
by defyinggravityxox
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been happily together since the leaving Hogwarts. Everything is perfect, for a while. Draco Malfoy comes back into Hermione's life. Relighting an old desire and lust, the flame slowly burns until she's left with nothing. Dramione
1. Preface

PREFACE :D

"You are disgusting and I hate you …" the soft feminine voice spoke, barely above a whisper as the hatred in her eyes seemed to glaze over with another emotion, that of pity. The chocolate brown eyes stared into his steely grey eyes as they glared back at her. Pushing his body away from hers, he advanced upon her slowly. "You haven't changed one bit ..." the smirk slowly spread across his flawless face, placing his hand to her cheek gently.

"You couldn't hate me if you tried" his hand remained upon her cheek, his voice matching her tone, placing his lips to her neck lightly, he advanced until their bodies were merely an inch away, breathing lightly on the skin, very lightly. Three years and he hadn't changed one bit, his charm and determination were still running strong, she was still the same pain in the ass; but he found himself irrevocably drawn to her. Hermione's eyes slowly closed at the touch of his lips, placing her hands to his chest to push away slightly. Reluctantly feeling his lips part from her neck the shivers shot down her spine instantaneously.

"I loathe you …" she spoke slightly stronger, the sharp tone of her words slowly passed her lips, steadying her breathing inconspicuously; she couldn't allow him the satisfaction. Despite her best efforts, her chest wouldn't follow her plan; the raise and then fall of her chest only seemed to boost his ego as he stepped closer towards her. Ronald. Think of the future, marrying this boy, having children together –

"Oh, really? Then why are you struggling to catch your breath?" placing his soft lips to her neck again, he didn't once feel a stab of remorse. For three years Ron had Hermione, not that he deserved her. His act of kindness had paid off; he had her exactly where he wanted her. His muscular hands placed to her waist. She couldn't answer; his touch had stolen her breath, taken away her voice and her self control. This burning feeling in her stomach didn't seem to fade, but it wasn't hatred, it wasn't pity … it wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before.

"I love Ron, Malfoy … Ronald. You're nothing compared to him" the spite in her voice conveyed the burning desire throughout her tiny frame to push him away and stop herself from falling into his trap.

"He's a boy, Granger. He doesn't know how to touch a woman, how to … love a woman" placing one hand to her jaw line, moving closer towards her body, the little black dress she'd worn tonight was certainly flattering, she may not have known his intentions but he certainly knew where he wanted her. "Why did you come here tonight, if not to taste what you could have had?" the quiet voice echoed in her mind. What she could have had was right there; effortlessly he could read her mind. His touch was making her body tense up with anticipation. She was playing with fire, and she would get burnt, but if the scar from the burn would remain as beautiful as this boy before her then it was worth it.

"You're playing with me …" she whimpered, he was playing her like a game, and she could see her ship sinking, sinking into the very plan he'd wanted all along. Her small pale hands placed to his waist as she closed her eyes tightly. She was losing this battle … she'd lost Ron's trust the very moment she agreed to meet him here. "What do you want?" she asked helplessly.

"Don't speak …" touching her lips with his fingertips faintly, his hands held tightly to her body. This was sure to top off the perfect evening. She was in his trap now, Ron was oblivious to his lustful intentions the very he found himself in love with … he wasn't sure what was more exciting: knowing how much they both wanted this or the fact that Ron's heart would surely break in two. "Come on …" his smirk had melted into a naturalistic smile.


	2. Chapter One

How Do I Loathe Thee

NOTE: Zuhra is based on one of my RL friends, and she is fully aware that I am basing the character on her, do not steal her, she is a fictional character based on a real person. Thank you (: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter and this storyline is original, please be aware of that. I have also changed a few of the details post-Hogwarts so do not expect it to be like the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Thank you :D

The dark living room was almost in total darkness. The only light from burning candles, the mot melting wax slowly trickling down and into the copper candle stand. Two champagne glasses set on the coffee table. Illuminated by the light were photographs in silver frames, the reflection of the flames burning brightly flickering feebly. The shoulder length wavy brown hair flowing around her shoulders loosely as her arms wrapped tightly around the male's shoulder, her smile bright. His arms were wrapped around her waist; the blushing face of the red-headed male in complete contrast to her pale features. The bucket of ice on the ground besides the couch was hidden from view. His hand reached for the bottle of champagne carefully, pulling it into view. Dressed in a white shirt, a black tie and black pin-striped trousers, his shoes were polished especially for tonight. Pouring it slowly into the glasses, once filled to a reason amount, the bottle returned to the bucket of ice to keep it chilled.

"To us …" the deep voice spoke softly, a faint smile on his pink lips as the words passed his lips. The emerald eyes looking intently into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, his fingertips gently touched her palm before lacing their fingers together. Her soft pale pink lips slowly turned in a smile, growing wider until small dimples were visible on her cheeks. Holding tightly to his hand, Hermione's glass gently touched the side of the glass in Ron's hand. The black strapless dress clung tightly to her bust, framing her every curve; flaring at the hips with a thin silk material down to her knees, the beautiful evening ensemble was complete with the black high heel shoes. Three years since leaving Hogwarts and her life had changed from good, to better than she could have every dreamt.

"To us" she repeated after an extended glance into his eyes. Leaning closer to place a soft kiss to his cheek, her lips lingered upon the warm skin. Partly slowly from the warm pinkish cheeks, her lips lightly grazed across the cheek, her smile slightly wider. Sipping the champagne slowly, their eye contact didn't break even when their empty glasses parted from their lips. The glasses placed back to the table and his hand reached for the bottle. "Mr Weasley, are you trying to get me drunk? You could have just asked" smiling flirtatiously, she moved her torso closer to his and tilting her head to the side to kiss his lips lightly.

Ron's cheeks blushed a light shade of pink, his lips lingered upon hers. "It's a special day, we met today … on the train when we were eleven … you're still a smart ass" smiling at her, he poured the champagne again, setting the bottle back to the bucket. Her jaw dropped slightly; placing a hand to her collarbone in a pantomime of defence. Despite her efforts to keep a straight face, it was proving very difficult; the grin broke out upon her face before her words passed her lips.

"Excuse me Ronald – you weren't exactly complaining when you were practically begging me for help" placing the hand from her collarbone to his chest lightly. "If I wasn't such a said 'Smart ass' then you and Harry would be stuck looking for the Philosopher's Stone. But … you certainly were amazing in the game of Wizard Chess Ronald, such a brave boy" she kissed his jaw line gently, rubbing the soft shirt with her fingertips. His eyes lit up with pride, straightening his back slightly and clearing his throat. "Well … you know, I er … it wasn't easy" waiting for his reply of praise, he smiled hopefully into her eyes

"Though I still don't why you invited him, at all" Hermione frowned at him, a light sigh passing her lips.

"Hermione … don't worry about him, you'll see. He's different" Ron shrugged lightly, kissing her lips softly. Ron's words didn't manage to convince her at all, how could something so vile, cruel and conceited ever possibly change? She just refused to believe it until she saw it herself, she refused to even question whether this could be true, because her mind was already made up. Once a monster, always a monster; Draco Malfoy was not capable of change, it was like a fish out of water – it would die. Draco Malfoy away from his clique of admirers and fans, how would he survive without the lust smothering him?

Rolling her eyes playfully, she leant closer to Ron's body. "We'll see … but for now, I don't want to think about him at all. When this is over we can have an early night and celebrate". Ron's eyes lit up when he heard 'celebrate'.

"Celebrate huh? Can't we celebrate now? Just quickly" the innocent smile on his face brought a blush to her cheek, placing her hands to his cheeks gently.

"No Ronald … if you wait for it, you'll enjoy it more" smirking lightly at him, her chocolate brown eyes focused upon his, stroking his cheek teasingly. Ron was little a child, he couldn't wait for anything, but watching him wait was part of her own pleasure, knowing that it was going to make him more eager and impatient during the course of the evening was only one of the reasons she decided to torture him this way.

As his hands placed to her hips gently, his lips moving closer to her neck the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. "Play time later, go and get that" her soft voice barely above a whisper, stroking his hair very faintly. "I'll start on the champagne, and you just make sure you behave tonight" smiling innocently at him, her hand placed to his cheek, rubbing lightly before gently pushing him away, straightening out her dress.

Watching Ron walk to the door, she poured two more glasses of champagne and set them neatly on the coffee table, waiting for their arrival, standing on the cream carpet with her hands adjusting the flare of the dress, she suddenly stopped. She's almost forgotten to breathe had she not felt Ron's hand on her bare shoulder. The chocolate brown eyes focused on the boy she recognized by face; flawless. Blonde hair, which had grown slightly longer, his hair no longer gelled back as his black designer suit in contrast with the white satin silk shirt, and dark green tie. His crooked smile took her breath away, as his hand reached out to hold hers, she felt a sudden jolt of electricity through her body. Ron's touch seemed suddenly insignificant. But there was still time for him to ruin the moment by speaking.

"Miss Granger, you look lovely" kissing her hand gently, he slowly released the touch before turning to Zuhra. Hermione's eyes scanned over her face. Perfectly structured, wide dark brown eyes, a smile that made everything else fade away; it was clear why all the boys seemed to be after her. The green dress clung to her hour-glass figure, the soft skin was flawless – not a single blemish. Hermione felt the stab of jealous in her chest as she turned to face Draco, speaking into his ear. "Draco … father will pick us up when you're ready". Hermione's eyes fell to the hand on her lower back, holding her closely. This wasn't just jealousy … this was beyond beyond. It was disgust. Zuhra slowly turned back to face Hermione, holding out her hand to Hermione. "Hey Hermione … I'm Zuhra, Draco's –" she began.

"-beautiful girlfriend" he finished for her, kissing her cheek softly as they flushed a pale pink.

"Draco … I'm hardly beautiful" she protested, looking into his eyes as Hermione just simply watched the scene. Draco's lips pressed gently against her cheek, just above the jaw. Jealously was growing … it was as though Draco did and said everything she wanted Ron to do and say. "Erm … it's nice to meet you Hermione" she spoke softly, a sweet tone in her voice, it was certainly soothing … it was now clear why Draco was with her. She was beautiful, her voice was one of which was like a late night's lullaby and her dress didn't hide her perfect figure either.

"It's nice to meet you ... Zuhra" she forced a smile onto her face as Ron's hand slipped to her waist – finally. A distraction. "This is Ron" placing a hand to his chest gently, she rest her head onto his shoulder, her eyes flickering to Draco's.

"Oh, I know … we've met, we work together at the Ministry; I work with Draco and Ronald's father" smiling softly, the smile was turning painful to hold. Walking to the coffee table to get the glasses, she gave one to Draco, looking into his eyes as she swore she saw a smirk on his face – the infamous smirk that she was so used to. In his eyes flashed a sudden rush of emotion, whether it were anticipation or simply kindness, she gave the glass to Zuhra. Giving the third to Ron and holding the final in his hand. Smiling at the thought of the fun she could have tonight, she simply held up her glass.

"To us …" she spoke, as it echoed through the room, sipping the champagne, Hermione's eyes were fixed upon Draco's lips as they moved closer to Zuhra's, watching them make contact … lingering on the skin – she couldn't take this anymore. Taking Ron's hand and leading him towards the lounge, the black couch in parallel with the other. Sitting down besides Ron, Draco and Zuhra were on the other side.

"You have a wonderful home … Weasley" smiling brightly, the smile was returned, glass in hand as Ron laughed to himself.

"You haven't called me that for years … Malfoy" rolling her eyes at the male bonding moment, she looked towards Zuhra looking admiringly up at Draco, frowning slightly she gripped around Ron's waist. So maybe Draco had changed … but a leopard never changes it's spot – she was seeing this new life, new start but it looked so … wrong, something wasn't right. But she was proven wrong from her first assumption.

"So Draco … you work with Ronald, tell me everything" Hermione had to make an effort, leaning her back against Ron's chest, she was willing to give this a chance … no matter how feeble it seemed.


End file.
